Je sombre
by Cheryll Ollst
Summary: Les pensées des personnages à leurs morts... ouais ce résumé résume bien x) Probable présence de Matt x Mello
1. Je sombre

Hellow

Blablas habituel :

Ici-bas Fanfiction venue en cours de soirée d'un coup, pouvant contenir quelques fautes, donner les moi en review si vous souhaitez.

 _Review anonyme de la Fanfic « Le paradis de Mello » :_

 _-On en sait rien si ça se trouve les auteurs nous ont caché quelque chose xD_

 _… Ouais en fait nan x). Bien que j'aie vu nombres de personnes penser que Mello était une fille x)_

 **Death Note ne m'appartient pas mais à Takeshi Obata et Tsugumi Oba .**

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Je sombre

Je sombre et je me sens bien

Finalement mourir ce n'est pas si mal

Apres une vie comme la mienne ça délivre plutôt

Certaines personnes disent que l'on voit sa vie défiler devant ses yeux avant de mourir

Elles ont torts

Je ne vois rien,

C'est le noir complet,

J'aurai pensé voir cette petite maison en Irlande, je ne la vois pas,

Ce jour tragique ou ils ont disparus, mais il n'apparait pas non plus,

Le visage de cet homme qui vient te promettre une vie meilleure dans un de ces bâtiments fait de pierres qui sont censés vous protéger.

Ce même bâtiment, ce bâtiment qui protègent les enfants comme toi et moi, dans lequel on se sentait oppressés parfois.

Ta petite tête blonde, un morceau de ton chocolat à tes petites lèvres avec ton regard curieux, curieux de savoir qui est le nouvel arrivant dans ce toujours même grand bâtiment.

Le « t'es qui toi ?» que tu avais prononcé en me voyant m'avancer dans le hall à peine arrivé.

Le regard de ce vieil homme collectionneur d'insectes qui te grondait légèrement pour ta précipitation face à moi, pauvre petit enfant devenu orphelin bien trop vite.

L'insulte de petit enfant que tu avais murmuré à l'égard du vieil homme.

Ta petite main ayant pris la mienne pour m'entrainer dans un couloir et me dire que justement tu « cherchais quelqu'un pour jouer au foot avec moi parce que ce crétin de John est trop occupé à faire son débile avec son namoureuse , t'façon les filles c'est nul ! »

Moi qui me laissais entraîner, ne comprenant pas vraiment la situation mais n'ayant pas spécialement envie de réfléchir sur le moment.

Le vieil homme qui tente tant bien que mal de nous rattraper en hurlant comme il pouvait qu'il fallait « te présenter à L qui avait fait le voyage juste pour toi, te montrer ta chambre te faire visiter l'orphelinat , remplir les documents … »

Je n'ai jamais entendu la suite tu m'avais déjà trainé au dehors par la porte de derrière et ce vieil homme, Roger dans mes souvenirs, avait bien vite abandonné l'idée de nous rattraper.

Puis ton élan de lucidité qui te dis que peut être je venais d'arriver, je ne te connaissais pas et je n'avais peut être pas non plus envie sur le moment de faire un foot avec un parfait petit inconnu.

Tu m'as alors demandé qui j'étais j'allais te répondre mon nom et je me suis rappelé que l'autre vieil homme, Watari dans mes souvenirs, m'avait fait promettre de ne jamais le révélé pour ma propre sécurité et m'avait donné un nouveau nom.

Le nom de Matt.

Tu me donnas alors ton nom , et tu changeas apparemment de plan puisque tu me trainas à l'intérieur de cette bâtisse , mon nouveau foyer, pour m'en faire faire le tour en courant en débitant rapidement le nom des salles , où se trouvait la cantine , les salles de bains , l'étages des filles et l'étage des garçon , tu me désignait les portes des chambres de tes amis , et des gens que tu haïssais en argumentant chaque nom de tous les défauts possibles et imaginables en la personne désignée , puis on arriva au bout du couloir devant la dernière porte , tu t'arrêtas devant elle brusquement puis tu te tournas vers moi et tu m'expliquas sur un ton qui ne présageait rien de bon qu'ici séjournait un petit garçon nommé Near , qui apparemment te battait à chaque « classement mensuel » , évidemment je ne savais pas encore ce que c'étais mais je continuais a t'écouter ,

« Il est tout le temps premier mais de toutes façons je suis SÛR ET CERTAIN que cette larve monochrome est le chouchou de Roger ou de Watari et que ce foutu classement est trafiqué »

Tu commençais à hausser le ton en débitant tout ce que tu pouvais sur cet « albinos de malheur » que je ne connaissais même pas.

Puis j'ai aperçu une vague silhouette au bout du couloir, c'est bizarre j'aurai du la voir normalement ce couloir n'étant pas si long , mais là c'était comme si elle était baigner de lumière , elle se rapprochait de plus en plus et je finis devant une silhouette courbée , à la peau n'ayant pas dû voir le soleil depuis bien longtemps et possédant une épaisse crinière noir de jais ainsi que de orbites écarquiller de la même couleur sous lesquelles d'énorme cernes témoignaient de nuits entières d'insomnies .

Puis, quand tu remarques que je ne t'écoutes plus, tu tournes la tête vers moi toujours ton expression de semi-colère sur le visage qui te rendait plus adorable qu'effrayant , puis en apercevant la personne se tenant devant nous tu rougis violemment et balbutie quelques mots incompréhensibles

L'étranger glousse légèrement fasse à ta réaction et nous demande de la suivre.

L'on rentre dans son bureau et l'on n'en ressortira 2 heures plus tard avec un test prouvant mes facultés à rester dans ce bâtiment censé nous protéger, des clés et un numéro de chambre, un cadeau de bienvenue qui se révèlera bientôt être une console de jeu vidéo et une amitié qui venait a peine de naitre.

* * *

Quelques années plus tard je me retrouve de nouveau dans ce même hall, la seule chose qui à changer c'est que je suis agenouillé au sol et en pleure, toi tu n'es plus là, avec tes petites mains et ton chocolat aux lèvres, non, tu es partis combattre de dieu de pacotille, Kira.

Tu es partis parce que l'anciennement étranger qui c'était avéré être L est désormais six pieds sous terre après avoir livré un long combat contre ce même dieu en carton, qui lui aura été fatal.

Tu es partis pour battre définitivement le même petit albinos que tu haïssais déjà à l'époque où tu déversais un flot d'injures qu'il aurait préféré ne pas entendre je pense.

Tu es parti pour devenir premier

Et tu m'as abandonné.

* * *

Et ce jour, où, mon téléphone que je pensais avoir éteins depuis bien longtemps , qui était actuellement enfoui sous entre le dossier du canapé de mon appartement à moitié défoncé et le coussin du dit canapé à sonner pour la première fois depuis 4 ans, je n'y ai pas fait attention de suite.

Puis j'ai ressenti quelque chose, comme un pressentiment, et je me suis jeté sur le téléphone pour répondre sans regarder qui venait de m'appeler.

J'aurai peut-être dû car quand j'ai entendu la voie à l'autre bout du fil je n'ai pu m'empêcher de sursauter sur ce pauvre canapé et de manquer de m'évanouir.

Cette voix.

Cette voix je l'aurai reconnue entre toutes, même modifié par le téléphone.

Cette voix c'était la tienne.

Cette voix était éraillée et entrecoupée de soupirs rauques et désespérés.

Cette voix, celle qui m'a expliqué, abandonnant toute fierté, que tu avais foiré et que tu avais dû faire sauter le QG où tu te trouvais.

Cette voix qui me suppliait de venir te chercher en me donnant les coordonnées du dit QG.

Cette voix qui s'éteint brusquement.

Cette voix que j'appelle désespérément à l'autre bout du fil.

Cette voix qui ne répond plus.

Moi qui coupe l'appel et qui fonce sur mes clefs de voiture.

Moi qui me fiche de me précipiter comme un dingue sans rien préparé.

Moi qui fais augmente toujours plus la vitesse et qui dépasse tous les autres véhicules.

Moi qui vole à ton secours.

Et quelques temps plus tard, moi, de nouveau seul devant les adeptes de ce soi-disant dieu qui pointe leurs armes sur moi.

Moi qui tente en vain d'attraper mon arme qui de toutes façons ne m'aurai servie à rien.

Moi qui pense à toi.

Moi qui me demande si tu te rends compte enfin que ce plan est le plus foireux que tu n'aies jamais eu.

Moi qui me demande si tu le savais depuis le début.

Puis un bruit de tire.

Des bruits de tires.

Puis je sombre.

Tout ça Mello je ne le vois pas

Je sombre

En espérant te rejoindre car je suis désormais sur que tu as sombré toi aussi.

Je sombre et je me sens bien

Finalement mourir ce n'est pas si mal.

Surtout après une vie comme la mienne.

* * *

Voilà

J'espère que ça vous aura plus

Laisser une review si le cœur vous en dit.

A Bientôt

Moi


	2. Chapter 2

_Hellow_

 _petit texte venue en cours de journée que je poste sous peur de ne pas le faire plus tard ou de renoncer._

 _Ne cherchez pas à savoir comment ça c'est retrouvé ici alors que j'avais dit l'inverse on m'a juste demander de mettre ici et comme ça changeait pas grand chose je fais plaisir à mon amie x) ._

 _Cette suite était pas prévue mais comme j'aime les suites pas prévues bah TADAM xO._

 _C'est triste mais ... vous verrez xD_

 _J'espère que ça vous plaira et bonne lecture :) :_

* * *

 _Tu es mort._

Tu es mort et a mon tour je me sens sombrer

J'ai froid , j'ai mal, la douleur traverse ma cage thoracique, sûrement le prix à payer pour tous les crimes que j'ai pus commettre

Pas comme _lui_

 _lui_ , c'est aussi à cause lui que je suis là...

Lui , petit être sans importance, mais lui , lui qui a la chance d'être encore pur.

Pur , blanc comme neige , comme ce qu'il a toujours été.

J'aurais tout donné pour tâcher un peu de ce blanc.

En rouge de préférence.

Faire partir en fumée cette pureté qui m'horrifie encore aujourd'hui dans mes derniers instants.

J'en jalouserai presque de cette pureté, de cette innocence.

Mais de toute façon c'est trop tard,

le peu d'innoncence qu'il m'arrivait de retrouver lors de ces quelques années d'existance,

C'était quand tu étais là.

Mais tu n'es plus là.

Il viennent de l'annoncer , là sur ce petit écran.

Pour le monde entier tu es mort.

Ca tombe bien , tu es mort pour le monde entier.

Douleur

Mon coeur se compresse , il accélère.

Douleur

Je n'ai plus que quelques secondes je le sens

Douleur

Mais finalement je ne m'en plains pas , je sais que je le mérite

Douleur

Mais toi tu ne le méritais pas

Douleur

Le pire dans cette histoire , c'est que je sais que tu ne me rejoindras pas

Douleur

Mais c'est mieux comme ça

Douleur

Moi je suis condamné aux Enfers

Toi tu mérites le Paradis

Adieu Matt

Douleur, compression de mon coeur.

Matt...Je suis désolé que tu te sois fait tuer.

Je sombre

Finalement mourir ce n'est pas si mal

Quand on a eu une vie comme la mienne*

* * *

 ***Oui je l'ai sortie du chapitre 1 "je sombre", le recyclage c'est bon pour la nature /SBEUM/ Je déconne x').**

 **Bref blablas de fin de fic:**

 **Il POURRAIT y avoir un chapitre trois j'ai ma petite idée (Nyark *w*) en tête et non Matty et Mello n'arrêteront jamais de souffrir dans cette Fic' :')!**

 **Enfin bref j'essaierai de mettre la suite le plus tôt possible.**

 **Bref j'espère que ce texte vous a plu**

 **Laisser une review ça fait toujours plaisir , et ça peut m'aider à m'améliorer.**

 **A plus**

 **Moi**


End file.
